Demons of the Past
by NNTV
Summary: Two weeks after the downfall of the Dragon Keepers, all seems well- until an ominous threat returns with sinister magic. A Ninjago fanfiction collaboration by NNTV and Sons of Garmadon, and featuring Zena Airale.
1. Prologue: Peace At Last

It's funny how time can zip by within the blink of the eye, isn't it? How the years can slip through your fingers? You acknowledge them flowing through your warm hands, but there's nothing you can do as they vanish forever. As they carry the present with them, leaving you stuck in the past.

Just years ago, Lloyd Garmadon was the young, foolish boy who wanted nothing more than to be like his father. Just years ago, Kai Smith trained under Sensei Wu, groaning as Wu told him that he didn't complete the training course in time. Just years ago, Jay Walker fashioned his own mechanical wings, only to meet failure in the face. Just years ago, Cole Brookstone was climbing a mountain to rid himself of the grief of losing his mother. Just years ago, Zane Julien was thought to have been a normal person, only to find out he was someone much more. Ah, time flies.

And just years ago…Lord Garmadon was corrupted by the toxic venom of the Great Devourer. This was one moment Lloyd desired to forget.

It was all over now. His father was by his side again, and Lloyd would make sure to savor the moments before he departed again. He wouldn't let _these_ memories slip through his grasp. No, in fact, Lloyd Garmadon was still the boy who wanted nothing more than to be like his father. But he was older and more mature. And his father was whole now.

The Sons of Garmadon are incarcerated, doomed to spend the rest of their lives clawing at cold, silver bars of confinement. There are days when the only sound in the prison is the wild howling of Ultra Violet. Mr. E was disassembled, and researchers are investigating why the Mask of Vengeance was able to mutate his body. The Oni Masks are on display in the museum. Eight guards watch over them at all times.

And the girl known as Harumi…

She was overcome by the power of love. When Wu and Lloyd freed Garmadon's true soul from the power of the Oni, Harumi's mind uncoiled from its rigid structure. Garmadon took her in, treating her like the daughter he never had. Though the police came for her, the masters of spinjitzu were able to keep her from being jailed again.

Wu was now a young adult, and he had unlocked his true potential. He uncovered the true potential of his creation powers. With the combination of both his and Lloyd's powers, Garmadon was freed. In addition, he healed Ninjago City, rebuilding the entire city with his powers. Wu was able to close the divide between realms, preventing the Dragon Keepers from entering Ninjago.

The Dragon Keepers sought to take over Ninjago. After they acquired the Dragon Armor, they opened the gateway into Ninjago. But the ninja were able to follow. Lloyd regained his true powers when he accepted that he could heal the wounds between himself and Harumi, and the ninja were successfully able to banish Iron Baron and the Dragon Keepers back into the First Realm. After that, Garmadon was purified.

And Lloyd. He had regained his golden powers after accepting that he could forgive Harumi. And when the Dragon Keepers arrived, Lloyd wasted no time in helping the ninja. He reunited with his team and his master, and Garmadon was purified. Lloyd was overly delighted to see his father normal again, and their reunion was very much emotional. After all, it had been years since they had last seen one another, and he would not have had it any other way.

Peace, at last!


	2. Chapter 1: Memories That Remain

The ninja had settled down in the Hero Suite in Ninjago City, the very same suite they had attempted to buy so many years ago. The sun peeked out from behind its veil of clouds, grinning down at the world. The other ninja were visiting friends and family, but Lloyd remained in the apartment. He was training alone with his golden powers when his father entered the room.

"Lloyd!" the older man expressed with a smile.

"Father!" Lloyd's powers dissipated at his command and he ran to embrace Garmadon tight.

A few moments passed and they let go of each other.

Lloyd gazed longingly into his father's eyes. "Would it be alright if I were to talk with you alone?"

Garmadon bowed his head, closing the door of the training room so they could have some privacy. "Of course. Anytime."

The two of them sat down on one of the dummy platforms.

Lloyd sighed and continued, "Were you planning on telling me of the Oni and Dragons?"

Garmadon nodded. "Yes, I would've, but I died before I could even begin to tell you about it."

"Well, Mistaké told us just a month ago, and I was utterly shocked to find out. And when she told me of how the masks would resurrect you…I was torn...you have no idea how much that affected me… A-And much later…" Lloyd's panic began to rise. "You DISOWNED me!" He buried his face into his hands and began to sob.

Garmadon shook his head adamantly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No...why would you even think that? That was not the real me. I could only watch in growing horror as the evil side took over, leaving me entrapped within my own body." He clutched a hand close to his heart. "But internally, I was _devastated_. I wanted to scream at the monster who was in control...plead for him to stop hurting you but to no avail. You could have been KILLED!"

Lloyd glanced up and flinched slightly at his father's exclamation, gasping in shock.

Garmadon sighed, placing his son's hands into his. "I'm sorry I startled you…but I love and adore you so dearly. I just would never want you to leave me again. Had my other persona pulled through and done so, I would have _never_ been able to take it… You are here now… _Alive_. It is all that will ever matter." He brought Lloyd into a tight embrace. "I would never hate you, Lloyd...never...never…"

Lloyd let tears fall as he held his parent close. "Father...I'm glad you're back… I've waited so long..." He let out a soft whimper. "Don't leave me again, _please_ …"

Garmadon stroked his hair lightly and hushed him. "Shhh... I won't...I won't leave you… I never wanted to and I won't now…"

Lloyd relaxed slightly at this.

"You still seem uneasy. Is everything alright, my son?"

"No, Father… I'm scared, unsure… Like the strains of being a master is just too much…"

The destruction elemental held his son tighter. "I'm here…" he reassured. "I'll help you through this...it's the least I can do to make up for leaving…"

Lloyd shut his eyes for a moment. "I really missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Lloyd…" Garmadon spoke ever so slightly in a whisper to his ear. "But now we're together… It has been too long… Much too long…"

"Lloyd?" Harumi's voice was heard as she slowly opened the door into the suite, having heard Garmadon raise his voice earlier. She was wearing an smooth emerald t-shirt and salmon-colored jeans. Her hair was put half up in a bun. Jade post earrings in the shape of lotuses were in her ears, the very same ones she wore as the princess of Ninjago. She opened the door into the training room and then walked over to the father and son, sitting beside the green ninja. Looking up to Garmadon, she asked, "Is he alright?"

Lloyd broke away from his father's grasp and fled to his room with a sob.

"Not exactly... He's extremely stressed," Garmadon explained while watching the green ninja leave, his heart aching in worry for his only child.

Harumi let out a whimper. "I-It's all my fault!"

"You didn't know any better. Lloyd was only a child when he released the serpentine, who would later release the Devourer. In fact…" Garmadon let out a breath, knowing what he was about to say next was something very emotional to him. "That serpent was the same one that bit me as a child, turning me evil all those decades ago… I knew I was the only one who could defeat it, and not only that, I sought vengeance on it for my whole life… It was because of the Devourer that my family was torn from me. Lloyd told me about what happened to your parents, and I know how devastated you must feel..." He put a hand supportingly on her shoulder. "We'll help you find a way to bring them back."

Harumi inhaled a deep breath and softly smiled. "I would give _anything_ to see my parents again. My mother drove me to and from school in the city every day. I remember…she would always hug me before I left. And my father used to play with me. He used to play with my actions figures. Lloyd must be very grateful to have a father like you."

Garmadon nodded admirably. "Yes, but he is still a child at heart...only seventeen, yet he has come so far. I couldn't be more proud of him. Although sometimes it ends up being too much for him to bear all at once. He was very young when the responsibility was first put upon him. Much like you had said to me about Lloyd being an obstacle to my true potential, he was, and still is the same way with me. You _saw_ how hesitant he was..."

Harumi let out another sigh. "I'm sorry I made you fight him and broadcasted it… I'm sorry I played with his emotions... I wanted to cause so much inner turmoil for him because he made me suffer… I-I… "

"Harumi…" Garmadon whispered and held her close. "It's in the past now..." Speaking in a normal volume, he continued, "I, too, have moments I've regretted, but...it was through those that a miracle happened: Lloyd. He was, and always will be so important to me."

"I've noticed that…" Harumi looked up to the destruction elemental tearfully. After gathering herself, she let out a soft giggle. "You two are practically inseparable."

Garmadon slowly pulled away, giving her a small smile in response. "With all due respect, Harumi, I thank you for bringing Lloyd and I together once again. Yes, it was difficult for me to endure, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lloyd swing open the doors and stepped into the room once he had calmed down. "Hi Rumi! Father…"

Harumi waved at Lloyd.

The destruction elemental looked up at his son, noticing his saddened expression. "Whatever happens, I'll be here… _always_..."

"And me too…" The former Jade Princess and Quiet One got up from where she had been sitting and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, which he accepted.

Lloyd's heart fluttered, and he kissed her on the lips for a moment. They held their positions for a minute, before the couple exited the training room.

Garmadon smiled as they left. Lloyd was truly grown up, but some things would never change.

* * *

Harumi and Lloyd walked into their room, Lloyd's hand on Harumi's back. Lloyd shut the door behind him, and he leaned on the wall. He was grateful that Harumi was here with him. _He was grateful that she was on their side._

"Harumi…thank you. You've reunited my father and me. I can't express my gratitude to you. I owe you…so much," Lloyd whispered softly.

"I was twisted, my mind refused to change," Harumi reflected. "I thought bringing back your father was the only way. But…it only led to more pain." She choked on her own words, her tear glands beginning to activate.

"Rumi…it's okay…you're with us now…" Lloyd comforted Harumi. "What you did…it's okay now. We're all together now. And…you've made up for it." Lloyd pat Harumi on the shoulder in reassurance.

"I love you Lloyd… Who was I to ever reject your embrace? Who could I have been to ever cast you away? You complete me…you have filled my emptiness. I once sought revenge on you. I once wanted your heart to waste away, to deteriorate into fragments. I wanted your father to sh-shatter your existence and to allow you to p-perish. How? How c-could I have done that?" Harumi sobbed, burying her face with her hands.

"Harumi…"

"But now," she continued, collecting herself, "I've seen how inseparable you and your father are. And I must have been the most malevolent being in all of the realms. I long to forget those days. For the past few weeks…I truly feel myself. I used to be carefree and playful. I don't know what happened to me…but I hope you will n-not…think of me as the d-demon I once was." Harumi began to weep, the gates into her eyes opening and releasing all of its contents.

"Rumi, I love you. How could I ever hate you? You made some mistakes, but…you're with us now. You're on our team now," Lloyd reassured.

Harumi nodded, wiping the remainder of the salty liquid with the back of her hand. "Thank you for always supporting me...even in my darkest moments…"

"I love you…"

The two of them kissed once more, hugging each other tightly, promising to never be separated again.


	3. Chapter 2: Connections

In the living room, Garmadon was looking through an old photo album. He stopped upon seeing a picture of him and Lloyd after the thought-to-have-been Final Battle. His heart swelled with emotion. It had been so long…

"Garmadon…" A soft voice shook the destruction master out of his thoughts. Misako sat down next to him. "You alright there?

"Lloyd's...grown up so fast…" Garmadon shook his head in disbelief, his voice cracking slightly as he finished. "I still can't believe it…"

"It felt like only days ago when he was a baby in my arms…" She turned to a picture of her holding the young child, moments after his birth. She pointed to another one of Garmadon holding Lloyd, continuing, "And then later in yours..." the green ninja's mother reminisced. "It feels so short, yet it's been so long…"

"Indeed it has…" Garmadon spoke in a soft, loving voice. His face fell. "But...then our family was torn apart...I was cast into the Underworld for a decade, you brought Lloyd to Darkley's and left, and Wu was gathering the four ninja to take me down… It's hard to forget the past...all the pain the Devourer caused me…" He choked back a sob.

"But it's over now…" Misako reassured, bringing him in for an embrace. "And our family is whole once again."

"I never want to be so close to losing you, Lloyd, and Wu again..." Garmadon couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

As this was happening, Lloyd and Harumi came out of the bedroom, about to go to Chen's Noodle House for a date.

Lloyd glanced up to see his father sobbing into his mother's arms. Gasping softly, he ran to support him. "Father...it's okay...I'm here…" the green ninja murmured quietly while embracing Garmadon. " _I'm here…_ "

"Lloyd... _it's just so difficult…_ " Garmadon wailed. "I've been through so much…so much strife. I was a young, carefree child, only to be cursed by that vile snake. And when I was purified, I was summoned back. I just… _I just want it to end!_ " he moaned.

"I truly did miss you…" Lloyd whispered. "But after all this time, all these years, we're finally together once more... It's alright now. I won't let our time together scamper away like it did in the past. The world is peaceful again. And our family is whole…" the master of energy spoke in a soothing voice, his words touching not only the heart of his father, but his own as well.

Garmadon wiped the tears from his bloodshot eyes with his sleeve. "I love you so much, Lloyd…"

Harumi cautiously stood there in apprehension, nervous about what Misako would say. She directed a friendly smile at Harumi.

"It's okay...come join us…"

Harumi inched towards the family, looking down at the ground. Misako approached Harumi, allowing her to enter into the former's welcoming, warm embrace.

"Harumi, dear…we couldn't be more grateful to have you on our side. We—I never want you to feel excluded. People change for the better, honey…" Misako spoke in a hushed tone, so that nobody else could hear the exchange. "And you're one of us now."

Harumi nodded, trying hard to suppress the tears from coming. More than anything, she wanted a break. She wanted to pull away from this torment. But…for the first time in years, a family had truly taken her under their wing. She couldn't leave. Not after all they had done for her. And most certainly, she didn't want to break Lloyd's heart again. She hugged Lloyd. "T-Thanks for everything you've done for me… It means a lot to know that people care…"

"You brought my family together," Lloyd said with a smile. "I truly do appreciate it."

Harumi squeezed his hand lightly. "I love you…" she whispered.

"Love you too, Rumi. Shall we head to the noodle house? Kai and Skylor must be waiting."

"Yeah…" Lloyd pulled away from his father.

"Take care, you two!" Garmadon called as they were about to leave.

"You as well, Father; I'm glad we're whole."

* * *

Lloyd swooped down on his elemental dragon, allowing for Harumi to hop off. Lloyd followed Harumi, and the dragon dispersed with a cloud of green smoke. Citizens in the vicinity gawked at the elemental dragon, withdrawing their cell phones to take a picture. Much to their disappointment, the dragon disappeared before they could capture an image. A shame; it would've gained thousands of views. The couple swung open the doors to the noodle shop and entered.

An elderly man stood at the counter, with a grey mustache that would remind one of a slug. The restaurant was almost fully vacant, with only a few customers snatching items off of the conveyor belt, which was carrying hundreds of plates filled with fresh, mouthwatering food. The host waved to Lloyd, addressing him.

"M-Master Lloyd! Would you like a t-table?" he stammered. After the city was saved, the ninja nearly became instantly recognizable to all.

Lloyd dipped his head, bowing to the kindly man. "Yes please, we are meeting Skylor here tonight."

"Y-Yes! Ms. Chen and the Master of Fire are just around the back; I can take you there!" Without waiting for an answer, the man fetched two menus, tucking them under his arm. He then began to stroll down the aisle, guiding the couple to their friends.

As Harumi had never been to the restaurant before, her eyes darted around the room. The floor was a flashy tint of turquoise—but it wasn't so neon as to make the girl cover her eyes. Her shoes sank into the soft carpeting of the floor. The walls had been repainted recently. Previously, they had been a shade of maroon. After Skylor inherited the restaurant, she painted the walls with a fresh coat of subtle red.

"Your table, Master Lloyd," interrupted the host, yanking Harumi out of her observations. When she returned to Ninjago, the friendly smile of Skylor greeted her. Lloyd shook the host's hand, and he departed back to the counter. Lloyd and Harumi slid into the booth.

"Hey Kai!" Lloyd waved to his friend. It had been ages since there was solely peace. "Skylor. Long time no see, eh?" The two shook hands.

"Hi Lloyd! How has your father been?" Kai greeted his dear friend with a warm welcome.

"He's been…okay, I guess. He has been through a lot lately. How have your own parents been?"

"They've been doing well lately. They've settled back in our home village. I think they're just ready to lay back now…catch a break. Nya's visiting them now…how are you, Harumi?"

"Hi…I've been fine," she mumbled softly. It wasn't that long ago that Harumi and Skylor were fighting at the Palace of Secrets. Harumi had no idea how Skylor would perceive her now. She stared down at her lap.

"Harumi…! It's such pleasure to see you again." Skylor beamed, her eyes twinkling with a silver light. "Harumi…you're with us now. I don't care about our past together. You're a new person," Skylor reassured. Harumi looked up at Skylor. "And I want to get to know you."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too." Suddenly, a grin appeared on Harumi's face. Skylor offered her hand out, and they shook hands.

Lloyd reassuringly placed his hand on Harumi's shoulder. He directed a grateful smile towards Skylor. Lloyd couldn't be more thankful to have such supportive friends.

"Where are the others, Kai?" Lloyd questioned.

"Zane and Pixal are at Borg Tower right now. Setting up some new systems with Borg. Jay and Nya…they're visiting my parents right now, with their vehicles. And Cole and Wu are teaching the new students at the dojo. Where is your family?"

"They're at the Hero Suite, several blocks up the street. It feels like everything's finally come full circle. I mean…it felt like days ago when I was a child, and we tried to rent the suite. The days fly, and I won't let my time with my father slip through my fingers. Not like it did last time," Lloyd reflected.

"I should visit my parents soon… I haven't seen them in ages. I feel horrible. Nya's there now. I should be too…" Skylor glared at Kai. "But I'm happy here too!" he spluttered, quickly saving himself.

"With my father gone, it's just been me. But that changed when we got back together, Kai. I can't stand to be alone again. I can't…" whispered Skylor.

"That was the case for me, too," Harumi sympathized. "But a little different, of course. I surrounded myself with hooligans, with bastards like Killow and Ultra Violet. _They could never make up for my true family._ But now…my true family has returned." She grinned at Lloyd.

Kai, his hunger being the only thing on his mind right now, snatched a bowl of noodles off of the conveyor belt. He began to snatch plates of sushi, bowls of snacks, and everything that looked appetizing to him. His mouth was watering, and his taste buds cried out in desperation.

"Well…we'll be here for a while," Harumi giggled. The others chuckled at that as well.

"So Harumi," asked Skylor. "How are you settling in?"

The former Quiet One smiled reflectively. "I am settling in just fine. I'm very lucky to have friends like you...friends who I can rely on...friends who always see the best in people...friends who can forgive people...no matter what they have done…"

Skylor was happy for her friend. "Harumi. If you ever need anyone to talk to you, I always—Ugh! Kai, could you stop chewing so loudly?" she snapped.

Kai replied with his mouth full of noodles. "Well, what do you expect me to do, I'm hungry!"

Lloyd mumbled absentmindedly, "Well now you sound like Cole."

Everyone guffawed at that. They all knew Cole's obsession with food very well. Harumi now felt that she was part of something. But she also remembered how many wrongs she caused. Harumi's face saddened. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry—I don't know how I could've hurt you in the first place…"

Lloyd smiled tenderly and invited Harumi into a hug.

Kai devoured his noodles in one big mouthful. He felt sorry for Harumi. He knew that the past was troubling, especially when he thought he lost his parents. It had only been a year and a half ago when he was reunited with them. "Harumi, don't mourn the past—learn from it. Let it make you stronger! When Krux took my parents away from me, I had no clue. I thought they disappeared. Of course I was heartbroken; however, I managed to come around it. It made me stronger...it made me who I am today…" addressed Kai wisely to Harumi.

"Wow Kai, I never thought about it like that…" pondered Harumi, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well said, Kai." Lloyd complimented.

Kai stood up. "Speaking of my parents, I better go and see them. I told them I would come. Just so you don't complain, Skylor, would you like to come as well?"

"Sure Kai! I'll go pack some noodles." Skylor snatched four plates off the belt, scooping them up into her arms. She dashed into the kitchen, returning with two bags and four boxes. She began to transfer the contents into the boxes.

Lloyd agreed. "Me and Harumi should go too. My dad wants us both back at the Hero Suite. Thanks for dinner!"

"Give my greetings to your family, Lloyd!" exclaimed Skylor whilst packing noodles into boxes. She took two for herself and passed two to Harumi.

Without hesitation, Harumi withdrew three bronze coins from the pocket of her salmon jeans. She offered it to Skylor. Skylor refused. "We're friends—it's on the house!" Harumi beamed.

"Shall we?" Lloyd awaited Harumi's approval. She nodded, and Lloyd spoke his farewells. "Thank you so much for your hospitality tonight, Skylor. It was a pleasure to see you." He bowed his head, Harumi following his lead.

"Thank you," Harumi murmured timidly, "for everything, Skylor. I couldn't be more grateful to know someone like you…" Her lips spread into a half-smile.

"We will see you soon, Kai. It's been a while since the team was together. Come back soon, yeah?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Kai flashed a wink at Lloyd.

"See you guys later!" Lloyd called, whilst he and Harumi exited the building. The screech of a dragon was audible as its wings spread, soaring off into the illuminated night sky.

"So, shall we head off to my parents house?" asked Kai.

"Yes. But Kai, I just wanted to say. This evening has made me more aware of how similar I am to your friend, Harumi. Ever since I parted ways with my past…I've been so lonely. I've desired to find someone to fill that gap in my heart. I couldn't be more grateful that we're together again. After all of these years...I had thought that...you might've forgotten about me." Skylor contained her emotions, maintaining a stony visage that concealed her true expression.

"After all we have been through, I would never forget about you… What made you feel that way...?" Kai whispered. He placed his moist hands on Skylor's bony shoulders.

"You didn't stop by… You barely came. I was so nervous. I thought that...after finding the one key that fit the lock in my heart, it was lost. It was cast away, and I would never be able to find that key. Never again," she whimpered.

"Skylor…I am always here for you...I am a Ninja; I must protect Ninjago City. However, never does a moment go by when I don't think of you… Just as I open your heart...you open mine." Kai's eyes glimmered, his eyes serving as a mirror to the light emanating from the lightbulbs.

"Yes. And I never want my heart closed again."

"And I will _never_ let that happen to either of us. We will never be separated again. _I can't bear to let that happen._ There is peace at last. Now...we can finally live the future that we imagined, so many years ago. That future is finally reality," said Kai.

"We overcame our obstacles," continued Skylor, "but they're in the past now. Nothing can stand between us. I love you Kai." She pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Skylor." Kai returned the favor.

Then, the two locked arms around the other, their soft lips touching those of the other person's. They held this position forever. There was nothing that could stand between them anymore. Peace was finally reality, after years of conflict and strife. Skylor and Kai knew that they could strengthen their bond. Their future, that dream was finally here.

And the two walked out of the restaurant, summoning their dragons and gliding off into a sky dotted with glimmering stars and a twinkling full moon, beaming down at them.


	4. Chapter 3: The Servant & the Master

Deep in the Wailing Alps, a blizzard raged on. He spiraled around, tossing aside clumps of snow. He rolled an avalanche down the slope of the mountain, and the storm cruelly cackled as he watched it slide off the mountain. There wasn't a single ounce of mercy, of empathy in his heart.

Only one such person was crazy enough to be out in the mountains during this time. But yet, the storm found himself unable to vanquish him. And he was befuddled at this man. There was a shadow moving across the icy snow…yet no body. The shadow had adapted the shape of an average sized man, covered in a cloak. A hood covered his head.

Effortlessly, he strolled through the blizzard, for it had zero effect on this figure. It was like he was immune to winds of such power. The storm blew, but he spluttered, for his efforts were in vain. Moreover, the blizzard, furious and enraged, gave up, focusing his attention on more vulnerable subjects.

Soon, the shadow approached a solid rock wall. This wall remained fully untouched by any snow. However, there were two characters etched into the wall. One was a filled circle, while the other was an empty circle with a crack in it. A voice emanated from the shadow.

" _Hail the almighty yin,_

 _Dominant and rid of sin,_

 _Uncorrupted white turns black,_

 _Hence my cue, I attack,_

 _Kill and enslave the vile yang,_

 _And chants of evil shall be sang_."

The shadow spoke in a deep voice. When he had concluded his chant, the wall began to rumble. The ground began to shake. Suddenly, the stone wall lowered, revealing a hidden cave inside the mountain. The shadow entered the cave. After this, the door moved back up, once again concealing the room.

An altar laid at the far end of the room. A small, weak purple fire was blazing from an oil lamp. The lamp had been set on the altar. The fire struggled to survive, groaning in agony. Purple liquid was spilled all over the room. Lastly, a small jar filled with this purple liquid was located next to the oil lamp.

It was then that the shadow transformed. His arms and legs began to rise up from the ground, taking on a 3D shape. His head broke free from the shadow, as did his hands and feet. He was fully transformed from a shadow into a humanoid. A hood was covering his head, and a dark blue cloak concealed his body. Two glowing, purple eyes were all that could be seen of his face.

Suddenly, the creature gasped in horror, staring at the lamp. He quickly rushed to it, thrusting out a bony finger. His finger was pure black, with small specks of purple, which was a contrast to the rest of his skin. The creature then, surprisingly, touched the lamp. It was then that the fire strengthened, blazing with confidence. The humanoid began to moan, collapsing to the ground. A second voice spoke.

"Thank you, my servant," it whispered. It spoke in a raspy voice. "I owe you very much, my Servant of the Shadows. You have kept me alive for the past four years."

The Servant simply bowed his head, kneeling before the altar.

"But…you have failed me. Where are the souls?" shrieked the second voice.

"It is with d-deep regret that I a-apologize, my master. I found only one Y-Yin Soul of the s-seven that you requested. The Soul of Envy, I p-present to you." The Servant of the Shadows presented a minuscule, jade green diamond. He opened the jar with the purple liquid, dropping in the diamond with a "splash." The second voice began to cackle.

Secondly, the stone began to dissolve. The purple substance broke it down, fragments breaking off of the original stone. Soon, the fragments became microscopic, and only a strand of green matter remained.

"This? This is all? You bring me ONE. PUNY. SOUL. I NEED ALL SEVEN SOULS I ASKED FOR TO REGAIN MY POWER. I have now waited WEEKS for you to return, and THIS IS ALL?"

The Servant of the Shadows was abruptly lifted up into the air, and a black fire began to dance across his cloak. He bellowed in agony, his wails echoing throughout the rock walls. The master began to laugh cruelly. After approximately twenty seconds, the Servant was slowly set back down. His robes were tattered, and a fresh purple scar had been engraved into his face.

"My lord, I will not fail you again. _You have my word_ ," whimpered the Servant of the Shadows.

"I hope so, for your sake. Next time, I will not be so merciful…"

"Thank you, master." The Servant kissed the base of the altar. " _Thank you_."

"Quit your revolting groveling, and find me the remaining souls. _Now_ ," snapped the master.

"Yes, master." The Servant of the Shadows transformed again, and within the blink of the eye, he had vanished.

Only the master remained in the room, and he started to speak.

"I have waited too long," he soliloquized aloud. "It has been ages since I last perished to the storm. And once I have my seven Yin Souls…the yin shall finally rule. At last."

The master began to play around with the Soul of Envy. He twisted the strand around in the jar, chuckling softly to himself. The strand began to take the shape of a teenage girl, within the jar. The Soul of Envy had been twisted into the shape of a girl with broad, pale lips and short eyelashes. Moreover…she had white hair.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the floating island of the Temple of Airjitzu. It was morning, a day after the date at the Noodle House. There was a nearly completed Destiny's Bounty, anchored to the island. Two weary ninja were trying to install brand new sails, their faces exposed to the flaming sun. They had just recently returned from visiting Nya's parents.

"I don't know Jay," panted Nya tiredly, slouching over. "I don't think should waste our time building DB 3.0. Can you contact the others to help?"

The Master of Lightning (and blabber) pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his blue ninja gi. He then checked his messages; he'd received one from Lloyd yesterday, which said, "Me and Rumi are going to go eat with Kai and Skylor—are you and Nya up for it?"

There was another text from Kai that had popped up just a few hours ago. It read, "Skylor and I are at my parent's place—we keep missing each other!"

And one last one from Lloyd, which was also sent a few hours ago. This one said, "You guys should've come yesterday—we had a blast! We're going out in the city today with my parents. Stop by soon!"

Jay glanced at Nya. "I don't think anyone is available. Kai and Skylor are at your parent's place and Lloyd is in the city. Cole told me earlier that he and Master Wu would be at the Destiny's Dojo, training new students, for the entire week."

Master Wu bought the Destiny's Dojo a few weeks back. It was a small dojo built with ancient Ninjagian architectural methods. The roof was covered with vibrant vermillion shingles, and three stone arches were located at the path into the dojo. He needed a new place a few blocks from the Hero Suite where he could train new pupils. Cole assisted Wu with the training.

"I haven't heard from Zane or P.I.X.A.L. Apparently they were sent on a mission by Master Garmadon. Bandits have been attacking villages on the far outskirts of Ninjago," Jay concluded.

Nya took a deep breath. "Well, the Bounty is not going to rebuild itself."

The ground floor of the bounty was completed, bedrooms and all. All there was left to do was construct the second floor, add the remaining sails, and lastly, apply the technological systems. This bounty was going to be stronger, faster, and more agile. It would be able to make sharper turns. Cyrus Borg had updated the double dragon heads at the front, allowing them to spit fire with the push of a button.

Nya pulled out a futuristic remote control from her bag. Jay had no clue what it was. Befuddled and clueless as to what it was, he cocked his head and asked, "What's that?"

"It's a remote control for the bounty. We all get one, but just try not to lose it… We don't want this ending up in the wrong hands," replied Nya. She then tossed one to Jay. Jay's hand whipped out into the air, catching the remote. He brought it in front of his eyes, examining it thoroughly.

"That's so cool!" Jay screamed excitedly, throwing his hands in the air. "I think we have made good progress for today. Let's go and eat somewhere."

Nya nodded. The two lovers faintly grinned at each other. They both held hands and used their elemental powers to create their hydroelectric dragon, Waterstorm. Their powers combined in a massive orb of water, developing right at the edge of the island. Electricity pulsed through it as the sphere expanded in size.

A dragon began to develop within the sphere. Elemental atoms came together, and the duo watched as Waterstorm's head was constructed. Not long after, the elemental atoms built up her wings. The dragon unfolded her broad wings, collapsing the orb. The liquid from the sphere sent water droplets flying around. Waterstorm let out a soft roar, bowing its head. Nya rubbed the dragon's head, giggling.

"Shall we?" she inquired. Jay grinned and flashed Nya a thumbs-up. The former hopped onto the dragon, gripping the reins. Jay offered his hand, helping Nya climb onto Waterstorm.

"Hiya, girl!" Jay raised the reins, and the dragon took off from the island. It shot through the air, lightning crackling as it flapped its wings. Nya clinged to Jay as Waterstorm flew as swift as a lightning bolt. She laughed.

"Remember when we first created Waterstorm? It feels like so long ago," she chuckled, glancing down at the ground that was far below.

"We were falling through the sky," Jay added on. "And it was our only resort. We were really lucky that day…"

"Jay… it wasn't luck." Nya placed her hand on Jay's shoulder. "It was skill." Jay turned his head for a split second, beaming at her.

"We're approaching the city. Prepare for landing!" Jay cried. He set down the reins, and the beast began to spiral down. The wind violently whipped at the ninjas' faces. Then, a shield of lightning formed around the dragon, and the air roared as the dragon approached Ninjago City. Waterstorm released a cry, alerting the entire city that the ninja had arrived.

It was nearly lunchtime, and the city was packed today. Many businessman and citizens alike were rushing to snag a meal. Most restaurants would be bringing home a lot of profits today. A variety of different restaurants showcased diverse cuisines, which made it an even more fascinating experience.

Waterstorm gently slowed down as they were about to land on the ground, approaching the occupied street with caution. The wind began to settle down drastically, reducing to a cool breeze. Jay hopped off, before proceeding to assist Nya on getting down, offering his hand. As he did that, she gave him a small peck on his pale cheek. Waterstorm gently fixed her teeth on Nya's robe, tugging her on the back. Nya giggled, stroking the dragon's head.

Suddenly, Waterstorm began to dissipate, fragments of smoke flying away from her body. Her head disintegrated, and a cloud of smoke remained where her head once was. Her teeth had released their grip on Nya's gi, freeing her. The dragon's wings vanished. First, her claws disappeared, and the process continued all the way through her wings. When it was over, the dragon had fully vanished.

The couple held hands, strolling along the sidewalk.

"I'm super hungry! My appetite is possessing me!" Nya commented. "Let's find a place to eat."

Jay nodded. The streets were very busy, crowded with people shopping and eating. The city was bustling with activity.

"Agh, there are _so_ many places we can go to!" Jay babbled impatiently.

"Shall we go to Daily's Desserts?" asked Nya

"Meh," yawned Jay with unamusement at the idea, waving his hand down.

"Why don't we go to Cooking Candles? The food—"

Jay interrupted Nya as fast as a lightning bolt, wagging his finger at her. "Uh-uh Nya! The food is revolting!"

"Okay… Those are just rumors, Jay," continued Nya. "Someone named Rose told me that the food there was delicious, but if you want to give it a pass...I am fine with that."

"Yeah, I'll definitely give it a pass," Jay snapped, quickly trying to change the subject. "And Nya, they aren't rumors. I've seen the food—it's disgusting!"

"What about Moof's Mozzarella?" Nya suggested, digressing from the topic of Cooking Candles.

"We've been there many times. Let's try something new." Jay turned down Nya's idea yet again. They both turned the corner.

Nya sighed, "Seems like there is nowhere you really want to go…"

"Wait!" Jay paused. "That's new."

"What's new?" Nya asked whilst looking around.

"Miko's Supreme Sushi—I have never seen that before," noted Jay. "Let's give it a go!"

The two of them both walked into the shop. It was vacant; no one was there. The shop was nicely decorated with rainbow streamers. Every table looked identical; they were set in an orderly fashion. There were pictures of sushi hung up around the room, each equidistant from each other. The atmosphere of the room was cozy. Dim light illuminated the room, which emerged from every corner. On the counter, many different types of sushi were set into ten rows. Each row contained seven different sushi rolls, each representing a colour of the rainbow. There was an open plan room behind the counter.

Jay continued to look around. "Hello, is anyone here?"

There was no reply. Nya observed the building, admiring the intricate detail on the decorations.

Suddenly, a girl walked in from the door in which the two had come in. She was just a tad bit taller than Jay. She had her light brown hair tied up into a bun at the back of her head. The girl also wore a yellow top which had the word "sushi" written on it in shiny gold. Her wide brown eyes stared at Jay and Nya; she had absolutely no idea who they were.

The girl spoke frightenedly. "Who are you guys, and how did you get in? We're s-supposed to be closed now…" she squeaked.

"I am Jay, and this is Nya." Nya gave a small wave. "The door was unlocked, so we figured you were open."

"Oh, I am quite forgetful. On the other hand, we're opening now, so if you want to order anything…" she murmured. She revealed a small smile.

"Shall we?" asked Jay, whilst pulling a seat out for Nya at a table for two.

The girl pulled out two menus. "So, what would you like to order?"

"Um, can I have a Super Supreme Sushi Sunday?" Jay said, whilst he stared at the picture of it on the menu.

The girl nodded and then turned her head towards Nya.

"I'll just have a Sushi Munch box, thanks," responded Nya.

The girl walked back to the counter at the front.

"Wait, we never got your name earlier!" called Jay.

The girl replied in a faint voice, "My name…my name is Miko."

"That's a lovely name, Miko," complimented Nya, a heartfelt smile on her face.

Miko beamed back at her. She then walked into the open plan room behind the counter, ready to prepare the food.

Nya extended her hand across the table, and Jay accepted it, his warm hand holding Nya's hand. The two leaned towards each other, their lips nearing those of the other person's. It was nice to be free, to be rid of strife and conflict. _It was nice to be together_.


End file.
